A dentist or surgeon often has need of a strong concentrated light to illuminate an area being treated. For example, in dentistry, the patient's mouth must be well illuminated. However, many materials used in dentistry are cured by exposure to light, particularly ultraviolet or blue light. Therefore, the dentist may wish to reduce the intensity of the light at certain times to prevent the curing from proceeding too quickly. Commercial lights are available which mount on the dentist's forehead and are operated through a fiber-optic cable from a tabletop light source and control. The light can be switched on or off, or dimmed at a tabletop control. However, this is often inconvenient for the dentist as it requires the dentist to stop patient treatment, turn the control to set the desired light condition, and then turn back to the patient.